Valhalla Legends
by dragonb
Summary: this is the secret log of Ben, an einharjar who died and is living in Hotel Valhalla.


Hey guys, Just got to say this first and get it over with. I'm dead. _How did that happen?_ You ask. I'll tell you. It was during a fire. it was late in the afternoon, probably around 9. I was out walking by myself in the cold night(just to clear my head. the cold always helped me relax) Then I heard a blast in the distance. concerned and curious, I jogged to the commotion. it was about a mile until I saw that a grocery store(Walmart) was on fire. no fire trucks or police were there to help, so I ran strait into the flames. I first started with the front gate, it was a gateway to hell(not Helheim but the Midgard perception of hell). I then jumped through the crowd trying to exit. the place looked like hell(again, the Midgard perception of hell, not Helheim itself). the ceiling looked dangerously close to collapsing. the smoke was killer. I couldn't breath as it suffocated me. I tried calling out to anybody there. I managed to get quite a few(like at least 15) from the front of the store. where you would get cloths and stuff. as I worked, I could hear sirens from outside.

 _great help I_ thought

the back of the store was starting to become a fire hazard but screams still came back there. the roof was starting to fall apart more rapidly. I reached the back of the store, luckily not engulfed in flame. I called out to anybody only to be tackled from behind. I felt a spike of pain spreading across my shoulders. I knew something was on Me. I reached behind me and grabbed something harry from my shoulder and threw it to the burning wall. it was a k9 of some sort, I didn't get a good look when I threw it. I didn't know what kind of sick joke this was. setting a grocery store and endangering with a (most likely) scared dog to attack the customers. it angered me. I quickly went back to his search, hoping that k9 would stay away. I ran to what seemed to once be the video store(it was all on fire so how could I tell exactly). that was when I heard the screams. the flames were huge here but I leaped through the flames and ignored the fire rushing after me. the screaming was a lot more louder now from the other side of the wall of fire. it came from somewhere in the back next to the burning TV's(poor TV's). I ran over to see a boy and a girl cradling each other ,sobbing with tears. I picked them up as they thrashed and kicked in his face(so much for your hero). I promised them they were gonna get out alive(they stopped kicking when I said that). they clutched to my shoulders like a piggy back ride. My shoulders stung from the bite of the k9 as they held on. I ran down the flaming store till I got to the front. the firemen had arrived(about time). I called over to them, signaling where they were. then the boy let out a scream that made Ben's ears ring. the k9 had returned only it was actually a wolf. it's dark gray fur smoking from the flame. it's bright yellow eyes blended with the flame making it look even more menacing as latched it's snout to the boys ankle. I placed the little girl down and(filed with rage) separated the wolf from the boy. only problem it latched it's jaw to my thigh when it let go of the boy. I wrestled with the wolf as a fireman reached to the children. the fireman saw my distress and was about to intervene but I yelled at him to get the kids out of there. the fireman hesitated but did as he was told(to be honest I wanted help but I was thinking of the kids). I punched the wolf over and over but it seemed to be hopeless. I was seeing black dots and was feeling weaker by the minute. I hated feeling powerless. he had too much of that with his Drama at home. this energy swelled throughout me and I ripped the wolf off of my thigh dislocating it's jaw at the same time. just as I did, some of the roof collapsed on top of us. the wolf and I both rolled away where we would have been engulfed in flame of debris. I was coughing my lungs out with the smoke. but the wolf wasn't dead. But I saw something other than a wolf. it was smoking with shadow with no form at all. it's glowing red eyes glared with hunger and rage. it wiped it's jaw back into place like if it had it's jaw dislocated all the time(ew!). it howled the fire at him. you know how the big bad wolf would "blow your house down" in cartoons. it just did that, but some chine ,chin, chins were singed. My shoulder was set ablaze. I patted it out quickly like a dork. by this time the entire store was ablaze. the flames cut off the exit for me and the wolf. then another noise came from to the left.

"hello? KIDS?!"

(you have got to be kidding me!) there was a woman(the mother to the looks of it) still alive. the shadow wolf saw my gaze. it's eyes suddenly became amused. I wasn't a mind reader but I knew what... IT was thinking. before the wolf could get to her I ran through the wall of fire(yeah it was a stupid decision but I wasn't the brightest tool in the shed). I thought the flames would eat me completely, but it was the only way to get to her before... whatever it was. when I emerged out from the flames I was only partially on fire. to little of my knowledge that my bracelets(Gauntlets) took most of the flame away. I patted the flames out quickly and ran as fast my long flaming legs could carry me to the mother. when I reached her; I saw that her face was all messed up by the fire. I put her arm around me rushing around the place to get to the front. I saw a pathway that was mostly in flames but enough to get through. I saw the shadow wolf closing in on us. I put her arm off of me and then kicked the wolf away. it was weird that it was sent flying over the wall of flame that blocked IT between them. I never really had that much strength before but I didn't stay to watch it come back. I struggled to get her to the check out place but the woman muttered under her breath that I thought she said that I glowed like a candle. it was odd. T then heard a howl of rage behind us, that meant I was screwed. I pointed towards the opened(flame free) exit and told her to get out. a fireman was there to help her out. I could hear him calling out to me to get out. I just ignored him and stood my ground to hold off the wolf so that they both might get out safely. over the raging flames in front of me ,progressing towards me, the wolf appeared over the flames growling directly at me. it was clearly not happy with my kick to the face. but I didn't like the gaping hole in my shoulder, so we were even. with the last bit of energy I charged the beast (and the beast charged me) as the entire store collapsed on top of both of us. outside (to little of my knowledge) that the small family was reunited. the mother was patched together and cradled them both. above the smoke, a Valkyrie flew into the burning building and took my soul. only seconds before I was taken to Valhalla. My Valkyrie is named Kalee. I'm newly in Valhalla, "fresh off the boat". only been about 3 days since I was introduced into Valhalla. I don't feel quite comfortable with these new hall mates just yet. But that's it for now and I'll tell you guys how my experience to Valhalla was like next time.


End file.
